Very Similar
by Kyra5972
Summary: How was Pogue supposed to know how similar their kissing actually was unless someone compared it? Second in the Kissing Tim Series


**Title:** Very Similar

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** How was Pogue supposed to know how similar their kissing actually was unless someone compared it?

**Pairings:** Tim/Reid

**Spoilers:** None really, though it is set post-movie for The Covenant; the Sons have all Ascended and graduated. This takes place the following school year.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!!!!** Don't like it, don't read.

**A/N:** This is for Ice_Whisper, written for her as a birthday present. I hope you like it, Babe!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim walked down the deserted halls of the school Monday afternoon. He had just finished football practice and, after showering and changing, he had realized he'd left a book he needed in his locker. Tim let out a short yell as he was yanked into the last classroom before his locker. Whirling around, Tim was automatically on the defensive, his hands clenching into fists in case he needed to fight his way out of the room.

A look of surprise crossed his face as his gaze settled on the blond now leaning against a nearby desk, blue eyes positively dancing with mischief.

"Reid?" Tim asked, his confusion obvious as he looked at the older boy. "What the hell?"

Reid grinned as he let his gaze travel over the other boy, starting at his face and moving all the way down to his feet and back up again. He pushed off the desk he was leaning against as he met Tim's hazel-green eyes once more.

Tim watched the blond warily as Reid practically stalked him, Tim backing up unsurely as the older boy came closer. He jumped slightly as he felt the backs of his legs hit the teacher's desk behind him.

Reid's grin widened as he stopped directly in front of Tim, crowding the other boy's personal space and causing Tim to lean back in an attempt to put some space between them. Not that Reid was letting him, as he just leaned further into Tim's space, one hand coming to rest on the desk on either side of Tim's body.

"So," Reid started, "I hear you had an…interesting encounter with Pogue the other night."

Tim's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly as he tried to find something to say. "He told you?" he finally asked, unsure of what else to say, wondering if the blond was pissed that he had kissed his boyfriend…one of his boyfriends.

"Oh, we tell each other everything," Reid replied. "He said you were one hell of a kisser."

"Really?" Tim asked nervously, still trying to figure out just what the hell was going on here. Reid didn't _seem_ pissed or jealous, more mischievous than anything. And Tim wasn't sure which option made him more nervous. From what he'd seem of Reid, the older boy was unpredictable and Tim really had no idea what to expect from him in this situation.

Reid nodded. "Yeah. And, well, it made me kind of curious. Though, I have to admit, we were all a bit curious about you anyway," Reid said, "But after what Pogue told us, I'm even more curious than before. You two are so similar in so many ways, it makes me wonder just how far the similarities go."

Then, before Tim could even begin to think of a reply, Reid's mouth was pressed against his own and the last tiny bit of space between them disappeared as Reid pressed his body against Tim's. Tim's balance faltered as Reid's weight came to rest on him and his hands flew back to land on the desk, keeping the two of them from toppling onto the desk.

As soon as Tim had them steadied, Reid wasted no time in slipping his hands up under the fullback's shirt, moaning at the feel of the still slightly damp skin. He ground his hips firmly against Tim's and smirked for a moment in satisfaction at the moan his action elicited from Tim. He trailed one hand down Tim's side, the tips of his fingers lightly skimming along Tim's ribs, over his abs and down to the waistband of Tim's jeans. Reid ran his fingers back and forth along the top of Tim's jeans, pausing occasionally to rub his thumb lightly over the sharp angles of Tim's hip as the two teens continued to kiss.

"What the HELL?!?!"

Tim yelped slightly as he jerked in surprise at the interruption, his arms buckling beneath him and sending him sprawling across the desk, Reid barely managing to catch himself before he crashed down on top of Tim, though he remained leaning over the younger teen.

The two panted for breath as they turned to look at the doorway of the classroom, gazes landing on a shocked Smash Williams.

"What the hell?" Smash repeated, looking at the two with wide eyes.

Reid cocked an eyebrow at the dark teen. "What?" he asked, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. "How was Pogue supposed to know how similar their kissing actually was unless someone compared it?" He paused for a moment and smacked his lips before letting them curve into a grin. "Yup, very similar," he stated as he looked back down at Tim still sprawled beneath him on the teacher's desk, "You even taste the same."

Reid leaned down and pressed one last hard kiss to Tim's lips before pushing himself up and off the desk and sauntering out of the room with a grin, passing a still shocked Smash as he went.

"Uh," Tim started, not sure what to say to his teammate and still surprised enough that he had yet to pick himself up off the desk.

Smash glanced down the hall at Reid's retreating form before looking back at Tim for a second. After a few seconds of silence, he just shook his head. "Ya know what, man? I'm just gonna forget I saw anything," he said before turning and leaving the room.

Letting his head drop back onto the desk with a soft _thud_, Tim groaned softly to himself. "My life is so fucked up," he muttered as he stared at the ceiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hope everyone liked it! Third story will be up soon!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
